University Adventures
by chibi-nin-Adara
Summary: Kindergarten to university.Everything is different, harder and complicated.But always fun. AU, pairings inside.


**A/N:** O-ha-yo Minna-san, what a beautiful weather it is this morning :). This fanfic is not in Konoha but in "Ze-Adara's-Reel-World". All of our favourite 15 ninja's in university and together. It includes; rookie 9, team Gai and Sand siblings. And also there are my favourite OC's which i will be explaining about them, now...

The pairings are mostly around KibaHina, because there aren't many of them as it supposed to be..They are soo cute.

**KibaHina:** Hinata likes Naruto, Kiba likes Hinata. Kiba fights Naruto over Hinata. Or does he not?

**ShikaTema (with hints of ShikaIno):** Ino is tired of making Sasuke like her as she started to like Shikamaru. But there is another blonde who seemed to capture our dear Shikamaru's attention.What will happen now?

**SasuIno: **Will Sasuke finally realize our beautiful cheerleader? Will Ino give up on him? Or is it when she gets his attention?

**Kankurou x Tenten (there are some possibilities of Kankurou x OC and Nejiten): **They always fight, they're always enemies. Since his sister and the tomboyish girl fought, revenge had filled her mind. She wanted to fight her but she had an idea for her brother, and not the demonic one. She was not good enough to fight with the puppeteer but she was good enough to make him fall for her.

Was there a younger girl who had a chrush on him, or was it the familiar eyes that captured her moves? Maybe they were just friends or maybe more...

**ShinoxOC: **That girl, who was she again, oh yes, the distant relative of Hinata, Hyuuga Hana.(we all remember her now don't we:) ) Ah, she strikes back, his eternal enemy who never stopped her insults..But that was their kind of love..

**NarutoxOC:** Did he liked Sakura when Hinata cried her heart for him? When did he noticed the new girl around, he had forgotten all about them. With Kiba's efforts, the girl seemed to like him too, interesting, really...

**Gaara x Sakura:** He was cold, colder than Sasuke,colder than Neji. He was scary and even their teachers were afraid of him. But she had to break the ice between them because thanks to their headmaster Tsunade, they have to do a thesis together... How long did she prayed to Kami-sama for her life, exactly?

**Lee x Hanabi: **She may be young and he might be super-active. Karate is not for only fighting, the learning progress is still going on...

**Here's the thing.. Give me suggestions about this pairings so if I'm convinced I might do it your way, lol.. And here's a few stuff I want to clear things up.**

**1. **About Kankurou x Tenten..I'm inspired from **Little green Leaf**, which is an awesome fanfiction i suggest everyone to read it..

**2.**Hyuuga Hana is..well..from my fanfiction which is named **Hyuuga Hana..**If you want to understand the things between Shino and Hana you might read it but it's not exactly the same in here so you might as well not read it too. I'll leave you the choice, ne :).

**3.**Kankurou lover young girl is my own character which I thought up for a Doujnshi with a friend, **Silveraxe -chan **(xD) who would draw. Her name is Aki and If I think of putting her i will tell more about her.

**4.**There might be a girl, Suigin(from where Aki comes from,lol), who likes Gaara.. But they (Aki and Suigin) will only appear if pairing change so..Might as well let you know.

**5. **I still have many doubts for LeexHanabi.. Really, I'm not sure but Lee is really awesome and I don't really enjoy OC's (unless it is necessary) and I want Lee to be happy, I love him :).

I can change any of these pairings but I will NOT write something else than KibaHina, like Naruhina is out of question, ok? I don't like that pairing, Kiba deserves to be happy...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...yet.

Seriously, it isn't like i can continue doing that, I might eventually kill one of them -cries-

I can't stop writing drama..It's in me..What can I do..It's best that Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, for all of them..Really..

-comforts herself with lies, as if she could own Naruto even if she wanted to..heh..-

-toddles off to write-

**Title:** Things are different in university

**Pairings:** KibaHina mainly.

**Summary: **Kindergarten to university.Everything is different, harder and complicated.But always fun...

**Author: **Chibi-nin-Adara

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

"Yo Kiba wait already.."

The loud voice of his room mate made him slower in his tracks just to let him catch. It was always like this, he would get up early to walk his dog and Naruto would try to catch him before they start jogging.

**o°**•

They were friends since first grade and in highschool and now university. They were so much alike. Kiba was energetic, loud and hyper and so was Naruto. They both were ultimate jokers and both were good in same classes but used their best to sneak out from school.

Their friends never changed too... Since first grade they were nine of them. When they entered high-school, they had more friends and now they were 12 of them..

One of them was Shikamaru. The laziest person anyone could ever seen. Kiba and Naruto usually found themselves think how did he ever end up in here but they knew how smart he was..Not until they realize he was a genious, with an IQ over 200. He was soon carried into the GO and Shogi club and you could easily find him there or just in the library- just because it was quiet and a nice place to take a nap.

The other was Choji, Shikamaru's best-friend, some fat guy but you shouldn't compare his personality with his looks. He was a good guy but scary when he gets angry- mostly when he was called fat. He wasn't very popular but he never wanted to anyway. He usually hang out with Shikamaru but he was mostly in the cafeteria.

Then there was Sakura, who Naruto had a chrush on since first grade. She always escaped him since highschool but when it come to then she saw him as a friend. But everyone knew she had a 'huge' chrush on Sasuke, another guy. She was very good in her classes and especially in science.

Sasuke was Naruto's rival. They always hated themselves until highschool but then they become friends. He lost his family in a car accident which his brother made and then he ran away to another country. The police was looking for him for a while but then give up. Sasuke is usually silent but very protective.Sasuke was the leader of the basketball team of their school.

Another girl in their club, who had also a huge chrush on Sasuke was Ino. A beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes. She could easily make people do things before they even realize when she use her beauty. They have a rumor that Shikamaru was chrushing on her but since they were even friends in kindergarten they don't say anything about it.Ino was a cheerleader and could be easily found in practice or around Sasuke, that is..

Shino, as Naruto likes to say, was a freak. He never understood his interest in bugs but Kiba told him that it's quite an interesting hobby. Shino was the best in biology. And was mostly found in laboratory, with the bugs in..

Hinata was the shyest among them all. She rarely spoke. She was very good at her lessons but she was always so shy when it come to oral exams so it usually made a bad point in teachers eyes. For Naruto, Hinata was weird and he usually had fights with Kiba because of that. Kiba knew she had a chrush on Naruto but Naruto didn't seem to realize. And for Kiba..Well, he was a good friend for her.

They were all good friends since their fifth grade teacher, Iruka-sensei, put them into three-man-groups which were: Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto; Kiba, Hinata and Shino; Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino...

When they were at Highschool, Hinata introduced them her cousin and his friends.

Neji was Hinata's older cousin, although they had one year between them he was acting as if he was much more older than her. Kiba had knew Hinata's problems in her family, how her cousin- this Neji guy, treated her before. But then things go well in a year and now he was much more like a brother for her. He was studied psychology and was the best of the school, unlike Hinata who wasn't quite good at.

Then there was a tomboyish girl, Tenten, who seemed to scare every guy, who wanted to be near her, to the extreme. She made her hair into two buns and was in the archery club and was very good at aiming.

And a freaky guy, who wanted people to call him Rock but they tend to call him Lee anyway. He was learning Karate and attenting to their teacher, Gai; he was very good at it.

Even though all 12 of them had different hobbies and interests, they were all good friends and made everyone around them jelaous of their bond.

**o°**•

"You have to train more Naruto!" Kiba laughed as he continued running with his dog, Akamaru. "You're getting slower."

Naruto laughed with him as he ran faster. "We'll just have to see that now, aren't we? Up for a match?" He flashed a grin.

Kiba shrugged. "What's the deal?" He asked, as he took longer steps, to catch him.

"The one who loses cleans the room for a week." Naruto thought up as he sighed to remember how he hated to do that. He was sure he wouldn't lose the match.

Kiba grinned. "Deal.."

As he said that, he speed up with Akamaru who barked with joy to leave Naruto pouting behind them, muttering before he ran to catch him.. "Cheater..."

**o°**•

"SA-KU-RAAA! Get up, will you!" Ino yelled from the bathroom to her 'still-asleep' room-mate. The two of them had a very complicated relationship, which the others are tired to follow.

In kinder-garten, Sakura was always hiding in a corner because of some girls who made fun with her fore-head, which was larger than normal size. And Ino was the popular girl who didn't took no for an answer. So she saw Sakura pushed out from the games, she decided to be friends with her.

Until third-grade, that is...

It was when Sakura decided she liked this most mysterious guy in their classes, whose parents had died and he lived alone. Who was the best in their lessons but doesn't wants a company. Who had every girl to like him, with some exceptions as Hinata and etc. Ino decided not to tell her that she also liked Sasuke, but she had found out eventually.

When she did, Sakura decided that they must stop being friends anymore and..No matter how it hurt Ino, she accepted her offer. Because she would never lose to her, because her pride never let her.

Now, in college, they accepted the fact that they both like the same guy but to be mature with this condition they remained being friends.

But Ino had doubts. She was tired of acting as if she liked Sasuke. She was tired of his cold behaviour, cold responses. Heck, she didn't even liked the guy but just because she couldn't lose a stupid bet...A stupid bet she once made with Sakura about making Sasuke fall in love with her, she couldn't deny her "so-called-chrush." She hated this because she began to like some other guy, who was a very good friend of hers but just because of this..She was losing her chance.

"SAKURA!" She yelled once more, putting her hair into a bun.

"I'm up, I'm up.." She muttered, sitting up on her bed, with messed hair and sleepy look.. "Geez, don't be so loud."

Ino walked in the room and looked at her, sighing.

" Don't you have class in one hour?" She sarcastically asked as she put a thick black notebook in her stylish bag and glancing at her pink-haired-room mate.

She shrugged.

"He never gets in time." She sighed as she get up to change her clothes from her pink, sakura designed nightie to a short red dress.

"It's Kakashi-sensei's lesson?" Ino laughed as she closed her bag and hang it on her shoulder. "Lucky.. I heard that sometimes he never shows up before the class already was dismissed.."

Sakura giggled as she tied a ribbon around her head.

"Yeah.."

She reached out for her backpack which she already had made before sleeping.

"Let's go before all the good food is gone." She grinned and Ino nod.

"Deal."

**o°**•

**A/N: **This much for the first chappie..So? What do you think! Is it really worth continuing or should I stop before getting my hopes up too high? Tell me please ok:)

Ja ne!


End file.
